In the prior art, a printer such as a bar code printer that conveys a label roll paper (e.g., a mount paper to which a plurality of labels are attached) and prints on the labels is known. The printer includes a peeling unit that peels printed labels of the label roll paper from the mount paper of the label roll paper. The peeling unit bends the label roll paper at a sharp angle by using a peeling bar, for example, and thereby peels a printed label from the mount paper. When the peeling unit peels the printed label, the printer conveys the mount paper, from which the label is peeled, at the conveyance speed of the label roll paper or more. The printer stops conveyance of the label roll paper and conveyance of the mount paper, from which the label is peeled, where the tail edge portion of the label remains on the peeling bar. This is the end of peeling the label by the peeling unit. In other words, the label is peeled from the mount paper except for the tail edge portion. The printer detects presence/absence of the label that is peeled (peeled label) inside of the printer by using a sensor. For example, when a user draws the peeled label from the printer to completely peel the peeled label from the mount paper, the printer detects no peeled label inside of the printer by using the sensor. If there is print data to be printed next, the printer detects no peeled label, and after a predetermined time period passes, conveys the mount paper of the label roll paper in the reverse direction in order to return the next label of the label roll paper to the print start position. After conveying the mount paper in the reverse direction, the printer prints on the next label.
However, when a user draws the peeled label from the printer, in the peeling unit, the mount paper from which the label is peeled, is stretched. In this case, the front edge portion of the peeling bar sometimes bends the mount paper, from which the label is peeled. In this case, if the printer prints on a label after conveying the mount paper in the reverse direction, since the mount paper, from which the label is peeled, is bent, a contact load between the peeling bar and the mount paper is varied. As a result, the mount paper, from which the label is peeled, may be conveyed inconsistently, and printing failures may occur.